Michiru's Favorite
by Lone Draco
Summary: Michiru must chose.....you aint getting anymore PLEASE R


MICHIRU'S FAVORITE   
By: Skylord and Lovequeen   
  
A few disclaimers....  
  
1)We Don't own any rights on sailor moon,wish I did, but I don't.:-(   
2)We can't spell!!  
3)E-mail is always welcome!! (skylorduranus@hotmail.com)  
4)skylord:cheese is good/ love gueen:where in the heck did that come from?/skylord:I dunno  
5)I guess that means we're finished.....   
****Opening scene****  
  
" I've got to go now, I'll write when I get to the states," Mike gave Michiru one last hug and boarded the airplane, " I love you, " he called over his shoulder to the green-haired girl.  
" I'll miss you! I love you!" Michiru called back as he walked down the boarding hallway and stepped onto the plane. She stepped back and waved as the plane rose into the clear sky headed for North America.  
  
****Later in the café****  
  
The tall blonde walked into the café and glared down the looks she was receiving. Michiru turned to see what the commotion was, seeing Haruka she turned, looked down at her food and commented to herself, " DANG! He's cute! Wait! I'm not single!"   
At the same time Haruka looked over at Michiru and was thinking, Dang! She's fine! Wait I can't go out with her! Why not? Hum… I'm lost, I'm gonna sit.  
The blonde pulled out a chair and sat. Michiru was having a mental battle with herself, should I say hello? He's cute ,almost cuter than Mike! NO! You LIKE MIKE !!! Okay, I'm clear on that, but what prevents me from saying hello? Um…nothing I guess. But I….  
"Hello?" Haruka cut off Michiru's chain of thoughts.  
" Huh? What? Who? Oh, sorry I was daydreaming, hello? " (blush, blush) Michiru smiled apologetically.  
" No, prob. I'm Haruka and you are?"   
" Michiru, Michiru Kaioh, " Michiru answered calmly.  
" May I sit? " Haruka looked down at Michiru with stunning green eyes.  
" Sure,"   
About five minutes later both girls found themselves lost in conversation.   
" Would you like to come over to my place?" Michiru asked timidly  
" Um….I guess," Haruka replied.   
****At Michiru's House*****  
Haruka sat looking through videos on a rack next the TV, her eye caught on a tape labeled concert.   
" Hey Michiru, what's this?"   
" Oh just a violin concert I did a few months ago,"  
" Hum…show me," Haruka popped the video into the VCR and pressed the play button. A soft music played from the TV speakers, Haruka smiled as the tape finished." That was amazing, I never knew you could play like that!"  
" You think was good, try this," Michiru pulled out her violin and began to play a soft melody. Haruka applauded as she finished.  
" You think you could pair-up with a piano,"   
" Hum…never tried that. It might be fun," She smiled and questioned," Why, do you play piano? "   
" A little, "   
" Well let's see how good you are, I believe the rec. center has a piano," both girls climbed onto Haruka's motorcycle and drove to the rec. center. Michiru rode the whole way with her head buried in Haruka's jacket.  
" Um…What are you doing," Haruka questioned after about five minutes.  
" Um.. I've never been going this fast before, I've never been on a motorcycle for that matter!"   
" You think this is fast…" Haruka gunned the engine aiming at more than speed. Michiru yelped and buried her face further in Haruka's jacket . Haruka smiled and slowed. Stopping at the Rec. Center Haruka helped the shaking girl off the motorcycle.  
" Are you okay?"   
" Don't ask, baka"   
" HEY!"  
" Hum,"   
" If I'm correct someone wants a ride home, ne?" Michiru laughed and followed the tall blonde inside. Fining a piano Haruka pulled put some music from her bag and set it on the music base. Michiru fished around her bag until she found the same song written for the violin.  
  
Cutting to 6years later, Haruka and Michiru are now a happy couple !J J  
  
*********************   
  
" Today is important, but I can't rember why!" Michiru rubbed her forehead. Haruka came over and gave her a goodmorning hug. " Haruka, I'm going to go change, whould you perfer the door open or closed?" Haruka laughed and followed the girl down the hall ,  
" How about I change with you, preferablely on the bed,"  
" HARUKA!You perverted child," Michiru smiled and stepped into the room locking the door behind her.  
" HEY ! What'd I do?"   
" Hum… Think about hon, you'll figure it out," Haruka turned and walked back down the hallway.  
" Damn," Suddenly from down the hallway Michiru cussed.  
" Shimmatta! I rembered why today is importatnt!"  
" Am I envolved in it?" Haruka asked hopefully   
" Not really"   
" Damn,"   
" Um I gotta go, I need to pick up a friend of mine!"   
" Can I come, I'll be good!"  
" Not this time, I'm sorry, I 'll be back ASAP" she kissed Haruka and ran out the door.  
" Damn! I love it when she plays hard to get,"   
  
**** At the airport ****  
Michiru stood infront of the gate for the plane coming in from the states. Person after person got off and there was no sign of Mike. A tall man bumped into her.  
" Oh sorry Miss, "   
" Oh no problem, "   
The last person got off the plane and Michiru sighed, " I guess he dicided to stay for a while longer," she turned and caught the first cab back to her house.  
Haruka was sitting in the livingroom playing the piano.  
" I really liked this birthday present,"   
" Really , I thought you liked the other one better,"   
" Well I did, but this one is still cool, How about a renactment of the other one?"   
" Haruka! There you go again with that mind of yours,"   
" So I guess that's a no, damn,"  
" I never said no now did I?"  
  
[ the authors successfully side-step into a romantic scene]   
  
Cutting to the end of this " fun" scene when both girls are sitting on the couch watching the strip tease Michiru did for Haruka's birthday.[you have to read Haruka's birthday presant to get this]   
" I can't believe you recorded that!"   
" I can't believe you did that! It was fun though!" both girls laughed and just as the tape ended they were too into eachother to notice the clicking of the front door lock. The tall brown-headed man walked up behind the green-haired girl and pulled her into a romantic kiss. Haruka leapt to her feet,   
" What in the f**k are you doing?!? You walk into MY house, Pull a move on MY girlfriend and think you can get away with it?!?"   
" Yeah, I do because she's MY girlfreind!"  
" Your girlfreind? "   
" Um…Mike I think you need to leave for a sec. "   
" Um… No,"   
" Haruka, if you please, "   
" My pleasure," grabbing Mike by the back of the collor she quickly deposited him outside the door, " Okay Michiru start explaining , NOW!"  
" Do I have to? " She asked sweetly.  
" Yeah,"   
" Oh damn, okay well, six years ago Mike and I were um , how do I say this, going out. He went to America promising he would um… come back so we could get married. I didn't know you then and so I was game for it. So know he's back and I'm not single like I told him I would be because now I have you and at first I didn't think I would meet someone, " She finished and looked at Haruka.  
" Damn, opps I guess I should've let him stay inside? Damn,"   
" That would have been a good idea, " Michiru smiled and walked to the door, and let a fuming Mike back into the house.   
  
****After a couple of weeks, Michiru and Mike are at the café , Haruka is at the race track****  
  
" You know Michiru I would really like to carry out with our plans, " Mike commented.  
" It's funny so would I, but I need time to think about going all the way, "  
" I understand but, what about that Haruka person?!?"   
" Let me deal with Haruka you, you just let me do my job, "  
" Works for me, " Mike pulled her close to him and gave her a long kiss.  
****Later at the race track****  
  
" Haruka I need to talk to you," Michiru shifted uneasily.  
" About what, Mike ? "   
" Yeah about Mike, we have dicided to go back to being girlfriend and boyfriend, I know how hard this is for you to hear but I think Mike is the one for me," The words struck Haruka like a blow, she turned away form Michiru and mounted her motorcycle, " Haruka?"   
" Michiru, I thought I ment more to you than just a substitute for a man who left you to study in the states, but I guess I was wrong," She clicked the motorcycle into gear and sped off.   
" Haruka…you do!" Michiru cried at the dust that swirled behind her love. Michiru walked silently back to her apartment, walking inside she looked around in dismay at the missing posters and other thigs that belonged to Haruka. Turning she walked to the video rack, and found the tape they had enjoyed watching somany times together. The tape of the concert, the one they had watched their first night together, was gone.   
Mike walked in and wrapped his arms around her shoulders,  
" You'll miss him I know but we have to move on, together, "   
" I will miss him more than you can ever dream of and another thing, he is a she, "   
" WHAT! Then what was that about the girlfriend business?"   
" We found our happiness in eachother, "   
Beep, Beep! "Michiru we've got trouble, get downtown ASAP!"Beep,Beep   
" Mike I'm sorry I've gotta go I'll be back as so as I can!"   
Michiru ran outside and stopped in dismay, her ride was gone. She grabbed her keys and jumped into her own car and gunned the engine.   
  
***Down Town***  
  
" Hey guys, I'm here!" Neptune cried as she joined her friends.  
" Hey Neptune! Where's Uranus? " Jupitur asked. Neptune looked down and Jupitur looked to the other scouts who shrugged.   
" I'm here as always," Uranus leapt down from a tree, she looked at Neptune who wouldn't make eye contact with her.   
" URANUS WORLD SHAKING" the enimey laughed and drew out a long sword. Holding it up she turned the attack on Uranus. Uranus tried to dodge but misgudged the timing and the attack hit home. Haruka was thrown back and lay uncontious on the concrete.   
" URANUS!!!!NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Neptune turned and faced the villian.  
" NOONE ATTACKS URANUS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!" Neptune got ready to attack, " NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!!" the villian tried the same blocking effect he had used on uranus but the attack was dilivered with to much force. The enimy was blown back and shattered.   
Uranus lay on her back her clothes changed back to the school uniform, Michiru ran over and fell to her knees.   
" Haruka! I'm sorry, you are my true love not Mike! Please come back to me!!"   
" Well…I'm glad to see you've come to your sences," Haruka managed to say.   
Michiru leaned down and gave her a VERY passionate kiss.   
All the other scouts stood awestruck. Mercury looked at the others with a triumphant look on her face,   
" Told you!"  
Both girls rose and smiled at the other scouts and climbed onto Haruka's motorcycle. Haruka kicked the bike into gear and drove home. Michiru walked insde alone and walked over to Mike,  
" Um.. Mike I don't think we can go out anymore," Mike rose and slapped Michiru across the face.   
" NEVER TELL ME THAT!!" A figure moved from the shadows around the door.  
" NEVER DO THAT……"  
[ Let' s just say Mike didn't EVER pull moves on Michiru again. ]  
  
  
-End Part 1 of the Haruka/ Michiru series-   
by: Skylord and Lovequeen  



End file.
